Saison 9  Pilot
by trekkie02
Summary: Juste parce que j'en ai marre qu'on nous balade !


Saison 9 : Pilote

Auteur: Trekkie  
Genre: Etrange  
Spoilers: saison 8 , plus les dernières infos sur la saison  
9 .  
Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM ,  
Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.  
Note de l'auteur: Suis partie d'une base de RDA pour 4 épisodes et de AT pour seulement 10, d'autre part je n'ai pas encore vu « Gemini » , mais je suis partie du principe que dans Stargate rien ne meurt , rien ne disparaît mais tout se transforme !Et j'ai repris l'info de Gateworld sur le nom du personnage de Ben Browder . Ainsi que les dernières rumeur sur « Moebius » alors ceux ou celles qui ne veulent pas de spoiler , interdiction de lire .  
Résumé de l'Auteur: Juste parce que j'en ai marre qu'on nous balade !

**-« Vous êtes sûr de vous , colonel ? » lui demanda pour la ****énième fois le colonel Davis alors que l'ascenseur ****descendait lentement vers le niveau 28.****  
****-« Je suis sûr de moi , colonel ! » lui confirma-t-il , la ****gorge légèrement serrée .**

**Bien sûr , il savait qu'il avait sa place dans cette base ,****et même dans l'unité qu'il avait choisie . N'empêche le ****rencontrer le rendait nerveux …****  
****Bien plus nerveux que lorsqu'il était parti avec son unité ****pour les aider en antarctique …****  
****-« Très bien , alors suivez moi ! » conclut Davis au moment ****où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient , avant de ****s'engager dans le couloir . « Peut être voudriez vous la ****voir avant ? » lui proposa-t-il au moment où ils passaient ****devant la salle d'embarquement .****  
****Cameron n'eut aucun besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait …****  
****-« Nous sommes déjà en retard … je ne crois pas qu'il ****apprécierait qu'on s'arrête … » lui répondit il , malgré ****l'envie qu'il avait de voir enfin ce pour quoi il s'était ****battu …ce qui allait bientôt devenir sa vie .****  
****-« Je doute que le général O'Neill se formalise de notre ****retard ! » sourit étrangement Davis , comme s'il venait de ****dire une bonne blague que Cameron était incapable de****comprendre .**

**

* * *

**

-« Pour l'amour du ciel ! Harriman, où est Davis et ce …colonel Machin chose ? » Les accueillit la voix hurlante

**du général O'Neill au moment où ils atteignaient le haut de****l'escalier . « Davis avait dit 14H ! et ce type n'est jamais****en retard ! » continua la voix alors que le général entrait****  
****dans la salle de réunion suivi du sergent qui essayait ****désespérément de répondre à ses questions entre deux ****vociférations de son supérieur .****  
****-« Désolé , mon général . Nous avons été pris dans un ****embouteillage ! » intervint le lieutenant colonel Davis ,****légèrement surpris en se mettant au garde à vous , imité ****par son compagnon avec un temps de retard .****  
****-« Un embouteillage ? » répéta Jack , en regardant Davis ****sceptique . «Repos ! » aboya-t-il en direction de Cameron.« C'est vous le colonel … ? » ajouta-t-il en laissant sa ****phrase en suspens .****  
****-« Mach…Mitchell …euh… monsieur ? …euh …mon général ?… » lui ****répondit il déstabilisé par un tel accueil , il avait failli ****lui répondre qu'il s'appelait Machin Chose ! « Lieutenant****Colonel Cameron Mitchell , monsieur!» se reprit-il ****fermement , en se remettant au garde-à-vous .****  
****-« Suivez-moi ! » lui cria Jack , en descendant dans la ****salle de contrôle . « Et pour l'amour du ciel arrêtez de ****saluer comme ça ! » ajouta-t-il sans se retourner .****  
****-« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda Davis au sergent ****Harriman une fois que Jack eut disparu dans la salle de ****commande avec le colonel Mitchell à sa suite .****  
****-« Il a rendez-vous avec SG1 . » lui répondit calmement le ****sergent , peu ému par les sautes d'humeur du général .****Depuis un an il commençait à avoir l'habitude .**  
**-« Harriman ! » hurla une nouvelle fois Jack , depuis la ****salle de commande, précipitant le sergent dans les ****escaliers avant que Davis ait eu le temps de lui demander en****quoi le fait que le général O'Neill ait rendez vous avec SG1****pouvait influer sur son humeur .**

**

* * *

**

-« Vous êtes en retard ! » reprocha Daniel à l'image de Jack

**que la sonde leur renvoyait.****  
****Jack devait les rejoindre vers 14H15 avec le nouveau membre ****de l'équipe , Sam était même revenu des fouilles abandonnant ****la tablette des anciens sur laquelle elle travaillait, alors ****que les conditions météo de la planète ne leur permettait ****guère plus d'un ou deux aller retour dans la journée . Et ****voilà qu'en lieu et place d'un Jack en chair et en os , ils ****avaient droit à une communication via le FRED … Et encore ****pas à l'heure , songea Daniel en regardant sa montre qui ****indiquait 14H30 ….à moins qu'elle soit en panne pensa-t-il ****en la tapotant .****  
****-« Davis a eu un problème d'embouteillage ! » grommela Jack****en jetant un regard mauvais au colonel . « Et c'est pas une ****manière de dire bonjour , Daniel ! » ajouta-t-il en s'en****prenant à l'archéologue par caméra interposée.****  
****-« Comment allez vous O'Neill ? » le salua Teal'C ****paisiblement . Il comprenait parfaitement la frustration que ****Jack devait ressentir à être coincé à des années lumière de****son équipe . Tout comme lui O'Neill était un homme d'action, et même s'il était assez sage pour reconnaître qu'il ****n'avait plus sa place sur le terrain , son retrait lui pesait .****  
****-« Très bien , et vous Teal'C ? » lui répondit il comme si ****tout était normal , avant d'ajouter à l'attention de Daniel. « Vous voyez , Daniel c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour ! »****  
****-« Il ne vous a pas dit bonjour , il vous a demandé comment ****vous alliez ! » souligna le jeune homme sans laisser le ****temps à Teal'C de répondre .****  
****-« C'est pareil ! » lui affirma O'Neill .****  
****-« Absolument pas ! » rétorqua Daniel .****  
****-« Si ! »****  
****-« Non ! »**  
**-« C'est normal ? » demanda Mitchell au sergent Harriman à ****voix basse , légèrement surpris par l'affrontement verbal ****des deux hommes qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses ****yeux .****  
****-« Globalement ? … Oui . » lui répondit le sergent , sans ****paraître très ému.****  
****-« En quoi le fait que nous soyons en retard a pu le mettre ****dans un état pareil ? » en profita pour demander Davis , en ****chuchotant , pendant que Daniel et Jack continuaient leur ****dispute . Il avait l'habitude des manières abruptes du****général O'Neill , mais jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait jamais ****vu être aussi susceptible pour un détail comme 15 min de ****retard .****  
****-« P35R467T est une planète des anciens , l'équipe de SG1 a ****découvert dans des grottes des artefacts qui d'après le ****colonel Carter pourraient contenir des informations ****décisives . Et plus importants , lors de son derniers ****rapport SG1 a fait mention d'éléments que le général O'Neill ****devait absolument voir . D'après le Docteur Jackson ça****pourrait tout changer . » leur expliqua obligeamment le ****sergent .****  
****-« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait un enregistrement vidéo , pour ****que le général puisse le voir ici ? » s'étonna Davis .****  
****-« Les conditions météo qui régissent la planète . » se ****contenta de répondre le sergent Harriman comme si cela ****expliquait tout .****  
****-« Et … ? » insista Mitchell , quand il sentit que le****s ergent ne leur en dirait pas plus .****  
****-« Les conditions météo de la planète créent un champs ****électromagnétique qui empêche tout enregistrement , ou prise ****de photo . SG1 et une équipe de chercheurs a essayé d'y ****remédier , mais la seule chose qu'ils ont put obtenir ça a ****été de rétablir les communications radio et vidéo via le ****vortex , tout ce qui est enregistré dans les grottes se ****trouve irrémédiablement endommagé à la lecture . Ce qui ****oblige le général à se déplacer sur place , mais le problème ****est que ces grottes , bien que très protégées par un champ ****de force que le colonel Carter a pu remettre en** **marche se ****trouvent durant 90 % du temps sous l'eau . La marée ne les ****rend accessible qu'à deux reprise durant la journée et… »****  
****-« Vous avez bientôt fini de discuter derrière mon dos ! »****intervint brutalement Jack , coupant les explications du ****sergent , faisant sursauter les 3 officiers , qui avaient ****pratiquement oublié sa présence . « …Alors Carter ? »****reprit-il en se retournant vers l'écran où la jeune femme ****était apparue sans qu'ils la remarquent plongés comme ils ****l'étaient dans leur discussion .**  
**-« Il nous reste plus que 2 heures avant la prochaine marée, je vais y aller pour vous attendre . Vous et le colonel ****Mitchell devez arriver quand, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle,un léger sourire au lèvres . De là où elle était l'écran du****MALP lui montrait Jack le visage faussement sévère , avec ****derrière lui le colonel Davis et le sergent Harriman ****visiblement penaud , et coincé entre les deux , l'air un peu ****perdu l'homme qu'il venait de lui présenter comme étant le ****prochain membre de son équipe .****  
****-« On arrive dès que vous serez prêt . » lui répondit Jack ,en se tournant vers le colonel .****  
****-« Euh…dans 10 min , monsieur ? » balbutia Cameron interloqué .**  
**-« Parfait ! » conclut Jack en lui faisant signe d'y aller ,****avant de se retourner vers l'écran . « Il serait presque** **plus rapide que vous, Carter ! » plaisanta-t-il .**  
**-« Vous savez comment sont les hommes , mon général ! » lui ****répondit elle sur le même ton .****  
****-« Hélas . » murmura Jack en levant les yeux au ciel . « A ****tout à l'heure, colonel . » la salua-t-il .****  
****-« SG1 Out . » conclut elle en coupant la communication .****  
****-« Euh … mon général … » l'interpella le colonel Davis alors****qu'il était sur le point de sortir .****  
****-« Davis ? »****  
****-« Euh … vous en pouvez pas quitter le SGC , mon général ! »****finit par lui dire le colonel en prenant une large respiration .****  
****-«Si , je le peux ! » le contredis Jack .****  
****-« Sauf votre respect , monsieur . Vous ne pouvez pas ! »****insista Davis .****  
****-« Si , je le peux ! » insista à son tour le général .****  
****-« Non , monsieur , pas sans nommer un commandant par ****intérim . » lui expliqua le colonel .****  
****-« Davis , je serai parti au plus pour 6 heures , et ****croyez-moi tous les soirs je laisse cette base toute seule ****pour beaucoup plus longtemps sans qu'elle s'en plaigne ! »****  
****-« Sauf votre respect , monsieur . Vous ne pouvez pas ****quitter la base comme ça , en la laissant sans direction . »****insista encore Davis .****  
****-« Raaaahhh ! » s'écria Jack en levant la main pour lui****faire signe de se taire . « Très bien Davis ! Je vous nomme ****commandant de cette base durant mon absence ! » ordonna-t-il. « Sergent ! » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Harriman « Vous****vous occuperez des papiers , en attendant le lieutenant ****colonel Paul Davis commandera le SGC jusqu'à ce que je ****rentre ! C'est clair? »**  
**-« Oui , monsieur . » lui confirma le sergent .****  
****-« Monsieur . » le retint encore Davis alors que Jack était****sur le point de quitter la pièce.****  
****-« Quoi encore Davis ? »****  
****-« Eh bien c'est à dire … » balbutia Davis . « …Je ne peux****pas ….enfin en tant que commandant par intérim de cette base, je peux pas …. » essaya-t-il d'expliquer , avant de****s'arrêter devant le regard noir du général . « C'est-à-dire ****vous êtes trop précieux pour la terre pour que … »essaya-t-il encore , se tournant vers le sergent Harriman ****cherchant son soutien pour expliquer au général O'Neill ,****qu'en tant que représentant du Pentagone , et que nouveau ****chef par intérim du SGC , il ne pouvait pas le laisser ****partir sur P35R467T , qu'il était trop précieux pour la ****défense de la Terre … Mais le regard froid qu'il reçut en ****réponse lui indiquait clairement qu'il allait devoir se ****débrouiller tout seul .****  
****-« N'y pensez même pas Davis ! » le prévint O'Neill , qui ****avait parfaitement suivi le raisonnement du colonel . « N'y ****pensez même pas ! » répéta-t-il en sortant de la salle de****commande pour aller se changer .****  
****-« Mais … » essaya de le retenir Davis , se tournant de ****nouveau vers le sergent .****  
****-« Je vais préparer les papiers . » se contenta de lui ****répondre Harriman , en s'en allant sans un regard en arrière .**

**

* * *

**

-« Prêt ? » lui demanda le général , alors qu'il regardait

**le vortex de la Porte que le sergent Harriman venait ****d'ouvrir « Vous verrez c'est comme sauter en parachute !C'est le premier pas qui compte . » .****  
****-« Oui , mon général . » répondit-il en prenant une grande ****inspiration . Non il n'était pas prêt , mais c'était comme ****la première fois qu'il avait sauté en parachute … il avait ****survécu ! …enfin presque … Bon d'accord il avait fini en ****passant 2 semaines à l'hôpital … peut être qu'il devrait s****onger à le signaler au général … songea-t-il .****  
****-« Vous inquiétez pas … » ajouta O'Neill comme en réponse à****s es pensée , en s'avançant sur la passerelle d'embarquement. « Vous tomberez de moins haut.»****  
****-« Tant mieux , j'suis pas un fan de la chute libre . »****murmura Mitchell , sans avoir conscience de s'être exprimé à****voix haute .****  
****-« Tiens vous non plus … » s'étonna Jack en se rappelant la ****réaction de Teal'C , la dernière fois qu'il avait sauté .****  
****-« C'est à dire que … Je ne suis pas … Enfin , je préfère****garder le contrôle , monsieur , plutôt que de sauter dans le ****vide . » explicita-t-il, regardant Jack droit dans les yeux .****  
****-« Je vois .. » murmura le général , réfléchissant à ce ****qu'il venait de dire . Garder le contrôle , c'était quelque ****chose qu'il connaissait . Mais si ce type n'était pas plus ****souple , il allait droit dans le mur , et SG1 avec lui . «Mais parfois il faut savoir lâcher la pression , colonel . »**  
**-« Ce que je voulais dire , monsieur , c'est qu'avant de ****sauter , je préfère être sûr de la personne qui me donne le ****parachute . »****  
****-« Ça je comprends . » répliqua Jack avec son premier vrai ****sourire depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés . « Il vaut ****toujours mieux savoir qui à plié votre parachute , sinon ****vous risquez de finir à l'hôpital . » plaisanta-t-il , « Une** **dernière chose , Mitchell. » ajouta-t-il redevenant sérieux, en** **retenant le colonel qui allait s'engager dans le Vortex. « Vous êtes le plus ancien gradé , je le sais . Mais dans ****cette équipe , elle a plus d'expérience que vous , c'est ****elle qui commande , c'est clair ? »****  
****-« Oui , monsieur . C'est très clair . » Lui répondit-il ,****parfaitement conscient qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas ****d'une recommandation , mais bel et bien d'un ordre .****  
****-« Parfait ! » conclut Jack , en lui donnant une bourrade à****l'épaule qui le propulsa dans le Vortex . « Au fait vous****risquez … » ajouta-t-il en y pénétrant à son tour .**

**

* * *

**

-« … d'avoir un peu mal au cœur , la première fois . »conclut il en arrivant sur P35R467T , alors que le colonel

**Mitchell , à quatre pattes devant la Porte , essayait de se ****remettre de son premier passage . « J'aurai peut-être dû ****vous prévenir … »****  
****-« Bienvenue O'Neill. » les accueilli Teal'C , d'un ****hochement de tête . « Colonel . » ajouta-t-il à l'attention ****de Mitchell qui se relevait péniblement .****  
****-« Enchanté . » lui répondit Cameron avec un geste de la ****main , avant de demander à Jack « C'est …toujours comme ça ? »****  
****-« Non , vous vous y habituerez … »lui expliqua le général ,« ….enfin sauf si vous êtes comme Daniel . » ajouta-t-il en****voyant l'archéologue arriver en éternuant .****  
****-« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? » demanda le jeune homme ****entre deux éternuements .****  
****-« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit bonjour ! » lui reprocha ****Jack .****  
****-« Vous non plus ! » lui rétorqua-t-il .****  
****-« Je n'ai pas à vous dire bonjour , je suis votre supérieur! »****  
****-« Vous êtes peut être le supérieur de Sam , mais ****certainement pas le mien!» lui retourna-t-il . « Vous ****devez être le Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell? non ?Docteur ****Jackson, mais appelez moi Daniel . » ajouta-t-il en se ****tournant vers Cameron, lui tendant la main. « Faites pas ****attention à lui .. » continua-t-il en montrant Jack . « …Il ****est toujours un peu grincheux quand le temps est humide. »**  
**-« Euh …. Enchanté . » balbutia le colonel , un peu ****désarçonné par cet étrange échange , jetant un regard à la ****dérobée au général pour voir comment il prenait la dernière ****réplique du jeune homme …Apparemment … plutôt bien ,****songea-t-il en voyant Jack levait les yeux au ciel .****  
****-« Peut être pourrions nous aller au campement , à présent ?» proposa Teal'C , comme si tout était parfaitement normal .Ce qui était peut être le cas … réfléchit le colonel , après ****tout à la base non plus le sergent n'avait pas eut l'air de****s'émouvoir beaucoup de la dispute des deux hommes.****  
****-« Carter ?» lui demanda le général en se mettant en route .****  
****-« Elle a déjà rejoint la salle des anciens . » lui répondit ****le guerrier .****  
****-«Ça devrai vous plaire , Jack . C'est l'endroit idéal pour ****pêcher. » intervint Daniel avec un sourire sybillin , à son ****intention , s'attirant un regard sans aménité .****  
****-« Vous aimez la pêche , général ? » demanda Mitchell ,****innocemment .****  
****-« Il adôre pêcher ! » sourit l'archéologue , en exagérant****les syllabes . «Surtout en compagnie . » ajouta-t-il ,****songeant au week-end qu'ils avaient tous passé au chalet****après la mort de Jacob. Lui et Teal'C était arrivé quelques ****heures après Sam et Jack . Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était ****passé entre eux durant le court laps de temps où ils ****avaient été seuls , mais il était sûr qu'il s'était passé ****quelque chose . D'abord depuis ce week-end, Sam changeait de ****sujet dés qu'il abordait le sujet : Pete , et elle s'était ****montré particulièrement fébrile quand Jack avait annoncé****  
****qu'il allait les rejoindre . Quant à Jack , même s'il savait ****que rester à la base lui pesait , ça n'expliquait pas son ****impatience à venir les rejoindre pour ce qui s'avérait ****n'être qu'une mission d'étude … c'était pas vraiment son genre !**  
**-« Daniel . » grogna Jack à l'archéologue . Il allait trop ****loin .****  
****-« Vous aimez la pêche ? » demanda Teal'C à Cameron, sentant ****poindre l'orage . Certes il comprenait la tentation de ****Daniel Jackson de titiller O'Neill . En fait il n'avait pas ****arrêter depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du chalet . Mais même ****lui aurait dût savoir quand s'arrêter . Déjà que le colonel ****Carter passait de plus en plus de temps sur ses recherches ****dans la salle des anciens pour échapper à ses plaisanteries****… Ôh , elle leur avait bien dit que c'était pour en savoir ****plus sur leur découverte … mais même une découverte aussi ****extraordinaire ne l'aurai pas autant absorbé .****  
****-« J'y allais quand j'était enfant . Avec mon père . »****répondit le colonel, se demandant si la pêche était un rite ****initiatique pour entrer dans SG1 … auquel cas , il valait ****mieux qu'il leur avoue la vérité tout de suite . « …Mais je****n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ça . » ajouta-t-il , un peu inquiet .**  
**-« C'est un point commun que vous avez avec Teal'C ! »souligna Jack , alors qu'ils arrivaient au campement . « Il ****déteste pêcher . »**  
-**« C'est inexact , O'Neill. » le corrigea le jeune homme .****  
****-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Jack en se retournant vers lui ,levant un sourcil, en parfaite imitation du guerrier .****  
****-« C'est votre manière de pêcher qu'il déteste ! » intervint ****Daniel , sachant parfaitement que Teal'C était trop ****diplomate pour le dire de cette façon .****  
****-« Qu'est ce que vous sous entendez par là ? »****  
****-« Oh , Jack reconnaissez que votre manière de pêcher n'est****pas très … » reprit Daniel faisant mine de réfléchir «…active ! »****  
****-« Pardon ?… », grommela Jack menaçant . « Daniel ,l'important dans la pêche … »****  
****-« C'est de pêcher ! » le coupa le jeune homme . « …mais ****vous croyez pas que ce serai plus amusant s'il y avait ****encore des poissons dans votre lac?»****  
****-« Aaaah ! Je vous interdis de dire ça , Daniel ! Il y a ****des poissons dans ce lac ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous****n'en avez pas attrapé qu'il n'y en a pas ! » l'arrêta Jack .****  
****-« Oh ! J'vous en prie ! Soyez honnête ! …. Avez vous jamais ****attrapé un seul poisson dans ce lac ? »****  
****-« Il y a effectivement des poissons dans ce lac Daniel ****Jackson . » les coupa calmement Teal'C .**  
**-« Ah ! vous voyez bien ! » triompha Jack . « Teal'C est****d'accord avec moi!»****  
****-« Mais ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont appris à éviter votre ****ligne , O'Neill.» précisa le jeune homme avec un fin sourire .****  
****-« Merci , Teal'C . » le remercia ironiquement Jack alors****qu'un sourire suffisant fleurissait sur les lèvres de Daniel .**

**

* * *

**

A voir les 3 hommes se chamailler , Cameron commençait à

**comprendre les craintes du colonel Davis . C'était une ****équipe des plus soudées . « Une famille » , lui avait dit le ****général Hammond , quand il était venu le voir à l'hôpital ****pour lui signaler que sa demande d'intégrer SG-1 avait été ****accepté … A son avis , ils étaient plus que ça , songea-t-il****en regardant les trois hommes avancer , Jack en tête suivi****de Daniel , Teal'C fermant la marche derrière lui .****  
****Ces trois là fonctionnaient comme une seule et unique entité. Pour l'instant , ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants ,mais il aurait parier un an de salaire que si le moindre danger s'était présenté , ils feraient front d'un seul corps. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le colonel Carter , mais il ****était sûr qu'elle s'emboîtait dans cette équipe à la ****perfection . … La pièce manquante du puzzle … pensa-t-il ****alors qu'il arrivait au campement .****  
****-« Général O'Neill ! Ravi de vous revoir ! » les salua un ****petit homme rond, au cheveux en désordre , quittant un ****groupe d'homme qui se tenait devant les tentes pour se ****diriger vers eux en remontant ses lunettes .**  
**-« Coombs ? » sursauta Jack en reconnaissant le ****scientifique qui lui tendait la main . « Qu'est ce que vous ****faites là ? » continua-t-il en lui serrant la main .****  
****-« Je travaille sur la découverte du colonel Carter ! Vous****allez voir , c'est absolument fantastique ! » lui répondit ****le petit homme avec enthousiasme , ignorant complètement le ****colonel Mitchelll, avant de rejoindre un des scientifiques ****qui se tenait prés d'un véhicule qui devait les amener ****jusqu'à la grotte où était Carter .****  
****-« Daniel , rassurez moi , Felger ?… » commença Jack en se****penchant vers l'archéologue.****  
****-« …n'est pas là . » termina le jeune homme .****  
****-« Dieu merci ! » s'exclama Jack soulagé .****  
****-« C'est qui Felger ? » demanda Cameron en se tournant vers****Teal'C .****  
****-« Un scientifique du SGC . » lui répondit le guerrier avec ****une grimace.****  
****-« Un fou dangereux , oui ! » le corrigea O'Neill .****  
****-« Vraiment ? ! » s'étonna Mitchelll en se tournant vers ****Daniel pour avoir la confirmation des dires du général .****  
****-« Me regardez pas ! Moi , je le connais pas ! » lui ****répondit l'archéologue, levant les bras d'impuissance .****  
****-« Général O'Neill , vous venez ? » appela Coombs depuis la ****voiture .****  
****-« Bon , les enfants, faut que j'y aille ! je vous laisse ****faire connaissance ! » les salua Jack en donnant une tape ****sur l'épaule de Mitchelll . « Une chose encore … »****s'arrêta-t-il pour ajouter « … Mitchelll, on vous a fai tdes tests pour vérifier si vous aviez des gênes des anciens? ! »****  
****-« Euh …non , monsieur ! » balbutia Cameron. Les tests ****génétiques n'avaient été rendu obligatoire au SGC qu'après ****qu'on est découvert que seuls ceux qui possédaient des gènes** des anciens pouvait **faire fonctionner les artefacts qu'ils ****avaient laissaient derrière eux . »****  
****-« Parfait ! » s'exclama Jack , « Alors quoiqu'il vous dise ****ou vous demande.. » ajouta-t-il en désignant Daniel . « …ne mettait pas votre tête n'importe où ! » conclut il en rejoignant Coombs . « On y va !»**

**  
****fascinante . Jamais on aurait put penser que … »****  
****-« Coombs , vous me l'avez déjà dit 3 fois ! » l'interrompit ****Jack maussade. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le campement ,****le scientifique n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de leurs ****recherches … pour un peu il regretterai Daniel . « C'est ****encore loin ? »****  
****-« …En fait non , monsieur . Nous arrivons . » lui répondit ****le scientifique en arrêtant la voiture devant une immense ****étendue d'eau , devant laquelle se dressait plusieurs ****containers aux logos de l'armée . « C'est ici , monsieur . » ****  
****-« Ici ? » répéta Jack sceptique en sortant du 4X4 , en****regardant l'eau d'un air dubitatif. « Coombs ? »****  
****-« Ici , mon général ! » lui précisa-t-il , en s'avançant ****vers l'étendue d'eau , dégageant quelques caisses ,****dévoilant un chemin encastré entre deux murs d'eau .****  
****-« Ici … » répéta encore une fois Jack , en plongeant le ****doigt dans l'un des murs d'eau , avec un grimace .**

* * *

-« Vous verrez , mon général , cette salle est absolument

**

* * *

**

-« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par 'ne mettez pas la tête

**  
****salle principale , un peu surpris pas la technologie ****apparente de la salle . Pourtant il n'aurai pas dût être ****surpris , songea-t-il , pas après ce que Coombs lui avait ****dit . Le scientifique lui avait expliqué qu'apparemment la ****planète avait été Terraformée par les Anciens et que cette ****grotte était en fait une sorte d'avant-poste comme celui ****qu'ils avaient découvert en Antartique. « Carter ?…C'est ****pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache ! » appela-t-il encore ****en pénétrant plus avant dans la salle . « Coombs , dit qu'il ****ne reste que 2 heures avant la prochaine marée … Carter ? » ****ajouta-t-il contournant une sorte de bureau . « Carter ?…****C'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre l'idée de passer la ****nuit ici , avec vous , mais .. » commença-t-il avant de ****s'interrompre en découvrant le corps inanimé , allongé face ****contre terre du lieutenant colonel Carter . « Carter ! »****  
****Cria-t-il en se précipitant prés d'elle , cherchant ****frénétiquement son pouls. Les quelques millisecondes qu'il ****fallut à ses doigts pour le percevoir , faibles , mais ****réguliers , lui semblèrent être une éternité . « Coombs ! »****hurla-t-il dans sa radio , une fois rassuré . « Coombs ! » ****répéta-t-il , surpris de ne pas avoir une réponse immédiate ****du scientifique, au moment où un choc à ses pieds lui fit ****baisser les yeux . 'Une grenade Asho'k' eut il le temps de ****s'étonner avant que tout ne disparaisse dans un éclair blanc .****n'importe où' ?» demanda Mitchelll à Daniel , alors qu'ils ****regardaient la voiture conduite par Coombs qui s'éloignait ****avec O'Neill à son bord .****  
****-« Le général O'Neill a de mauvais souvenirs des recherches ****du docteur Jackson sur les anciens . » commenta sobrement****Teal' C .****  
****-« Hey ! » protesta Daniel . « La dernière fois , j'étais ****volontaire ! C'est lui qui m'a repoussé , il a mis sa tête dedans , volontairement ! »**

* * *

-« Carter ? … Carter ? » appela Jack en pénétrant dans la

**

* * *

**

-« Si je comprends bien , quand vous êtes arrivés sur les

**lieux … » commença à résumer le colonel Davis alors qu'ils ****étaient tous réunis dans la salle de briefing .****  
****Quand la nuit avait commencer à tomber sur P35R467T , ils ****avaient était surpris que Jack et Sam ne soient pas encore****de retour . Ça ne leur ressemblaient pas …. L'idée que Jack ****est put vouloir passer la nuit là bas, seul avec Sam ,****avait bien effleuré l'esprit de Daniel , mais il l'avait ****aussitôt écarté . Même si ça avait été le cas , ce dont il ****doutait sérieusement , il leur aurait envoyé Coombs pour les ****prévenir … ne serait ce que pour se débarrasser de lui .****  
****A cause des interférences radio qui sévissaient sur la****planète ils n'avaient pas put les joindre avant la seconde ****marée et avaient dût attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir se ****rendre sur place .**  
**-« …Le général O'Neill avait disparu et le colonel Carter ****était inconsciente . » le coupa Mitchelll , répétant ce ****qu'il lui avait déjà dit quelques minutes plus tôt .****  
****-« Oh , je vous en prie ! Jack à disparu et Sam est dans le ****coma , pendant que nous nous sommes là à discuter , alors ****qu'on devrai déjà être à sa recherche ! » l'interrompit ****Daniel avec un regard mauvais .**  
**C'est Mitchelll qui leur avait donné l'ordre de rentrer au****SGC , après** **qu'ils aient trouvés Sam** **encore** **inconsciente ****dans la grande Salle . C'était Coombs qui reprenant****  
****connaissance leur avait dit où la trouver … où plutôt où ****les trouver . Il pensait que Jack devait encore être avec ****elle. Mais quand ils étaient arrivés dans la salle , tout ****avait été détruit , c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore ****en vie , avait il pensé quand ils avaient découvert son corps …****  
****-« Le colonel Carter et Mr. Coombs avaient besoin de soin .» lui rappela calmement Teal'C . Il comprenait la colère du ****jeune homme . Lui aussi aurai aimé pouvoir partir à la ****recherche d'O'Neill immédiatement . Mais Mitchelll avait ****fait le bon choix . Samantha Carter avait un besoin urgent****de soins , quand à Coombs quand ils l'avaient trouvés il ****n'avait pas l'air en très bonne forme . Quelqu'un ou quelque****chose l'avait assommé , le frappant violemment par derrière .**  
**-« Je suis d'accord ! Mais on devrai déjà être reparti !****Retourner là-bas , il faut qu'on trouve ce qui c'est passé! et où est passé Jack ! au lieu de quoi on est ici depuis ****3 heures à faire un rapport qui ne nous menera à rien ! »précisa Daniel . Lui aussi avait trouvé normal qu'ils ****ramènent Sam et Coombs à l'infirmerie , mais plus ils ****perdaient du temps à expliquer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et ****plus la vie de Jack serai en danger .****  
****-« Docteur Jackson .. » reprit le colonel Davis . « … Je ****comprends parfaitement votre situation . Mais j'ai reçut ****l'ordre du Pentagone de suspendre toutes les missions****jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »****  
****-« Excusez moi , monsieur ? » réagit Mitchell , aussi ****surpris que ces compagnons . En fait il s'attendait à ce ****qu'au contraire on leur donne l'ordre de partir ****immédiatement en mission de sauvetage . Mais certainement ****pas à ce que le Pentagone suspende toutes les opérations .****  
****-« Pardon ?» s'exclama Daniel en même temps que Cameron .****Cette fois c'était sûr , Davis n'avait plus toute sa tête !« Si vous croyez qu'on va rester ici à attendre patiemment ****qu'on nous renvoie le corps de Jack …Et d'abord , qui vous a ****nommé commandant du SGC ? »****  
****-« Le général O'Neill ! » lui rétorqua le colonel Davis ,quelques peu nerveux , maudissant intérieurement le général****O'Neill et l'état major du Pentagone pour l'avoir mis dans ****une situation pareille . Même Teal'C , d'ordinaire ****impassible , lui jetait un regard lourd de sens . Quand au ****jeune colonel Mitchell , il paraissait aussi interloqué que ****ses compagnons … « Et je resterai le commandant de cette ****base tant que le général Landry ne sera pas arriver . »continua-t-il , espérant calmé les esprits .**  
**-« Qui ? » l'interrogea Daniel , alors que trois paires ****d'yeux se tournait vers vers Paul , l'air interrogateur .****  
****-« Le général O'Neill devait normalement prendre la tête du ****programme de liaison entre le SGC et le Pentagone , la ****semaine prochaine … » commença-t-il . « … Il ne vous en avez****pas parler ? » ajouta-t-il soudain pris d'un doute .****  
****-« Non . » lui répondit sombrement Teal'C . Il se souvenait ****bien qu'O'Neill leur avait annoncé qu'il aurait peut être ****une nouvelle pour eux la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient ****quand ils étaient partis , mais sur le coup il avait pensé ****qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle plus …. Personnelle …****  
****-« Jack n'y a jamais fait allusion ! » renchérit ****l'archéologue à ses côtés, son esprit , refusant de ****s'attarder sur ce détail …. C'était tout à fait le genre de ****nouvelle que Jack était bien fichue de garder pour lui ****jusqu'au dernier moment .****  
****-« Quoiqu'il en soit … » reprit Davis , vouant de nouveau le****général O'Neill aux enfers pour lui avoir laisser la tâche ****d'annoncer la nouvelle . « … le général O'Neill avait ****désigné le général Landry pour le remplacer à la tête du SGC. Celui-ci à été prévenu de la disparition du général et a ****avancer son arrivée . Jusque là , et à moins que le colonel ****Carter ne sorte du coma avec des informations nous ****permettant de localiser le général O'Neill avec précision ,****j'ai ordres de suspendre toutes missions de sauvetage . »****  
****-« Sauf votre respect , monsieur . » intervint Mitchell ,****brisant le soudain silence qui s'était abattu sur la pièce ****après le discours de Davis, « Je suis nouveau ici . Et****c'est vrai que je connais assez peu le colonel Carter et le****général O'Neill , et je comprends encore moins ce que nous ****ont racontés les scientifiques à propos de ce …trucs qu'ils ont trouvé sur P35R467T . Mais … je n'ai aucunes envie ****d'attendre que le colonel Carter … le chef de SG1 , se ****réveille pour lui expliquer que nous n'avons rien tenter pour sauver le général O'Neill … Que nous avons juste…attendu ! »****  
****-« Les ordres du Pentagone … » commença le colonel , sans grandes conviction.**  
**-« Le Pentagone a interdit les missions de sauvetage du ****général O'Neill … » lui rappela doucement Teal'C en se ****tournant vers lui .****  
****-« … Pas les mission d'exploration … » continua Daniel .****  
****-« …Et je ne crois pas que le Pentagone y verrai un ****quelconque inconvénients si par hasard nous venions à … »poursuivit Mitchell .****  
****-« à retrouver O'Neill , lors d'une de ces missions . »conclut le Jaffa , le saluant d'un signe de tête .****  
****Davis regarda les trois hommes tournaient vers lui ,affichant le même** **regard déterminé… De** **toutes** **façons si il ****ne leur donnait pas son autorisation , ils s'en passeraient, songea-t-il déjà vaincu , baissant la tête . Et ça ne ****ferai qu'envenimer les choses ! En plus , lui non plus****n'avait aucunes envies d'annoncer que colonel Carter qu'ils ****n'avaient rien fait pour essayer de retrouver le général****O'Neill … ça aurait été comme d'annoncer à sa mère , qu'un ****voleur était entrée dans la maison et qu'il lui avait ****obligeamment donné son vase préféré … Non aucune envie !pensa-t-il en se relevant alors que les trois hommes****quittaient la pièce , conscients d'avoir gagner .****  
****Et puis de toutes manières , dés qu'ils seraient informés de ****ce qu'ils avaient découverts sur P35R467T , le Pentagone ****ferai de la recherche du général O'Neill une priorité ,****après tout les données qui étaient encore prisonnière de son cerveau pourrai peut être tout expliquer ; songea-t-il en regardant en****contre-bas dans la salle d'embarquement , les scientifique****  
****qui rassemblait les pièces épars de ce qui semblait être une****sorte de super ordinateur , ramené en pièces détachées de****P35R467T , dont l'écran encore inexplicablement actif****faisait défiler une série d'image avant de s'arrêter sur le****visage du général Jack O'Neill.**

**

* * *

**

(Infirmerie du SGC)

**-« Excusez moi de vous déranger . » le fit sursauter le****colonel Mitchell en entrant dans la pièce . « Comment ****va-t-elle ? ». ajouta-t-il , alors que Daniel se levait ,****refermant les rideaux autour du lit qu'il veillait avec Teal'C .****  
****-« Etat stationnaire . » se contenta-t-il de répondre .****  
****-« Je suis désolé . » murmura Cameron , sincère . Il savait ****à quel point c'était dur de perdre des membres de son équipe****… songeant que pour les deux hommes se devait être encore ****plus dur .****  
****-« Ouais… Au moins elle est en vie … » maugréa Daniel , se ****détournant légèrement en sentant ses yeux s'embué .****  
****-« Et elle ne risque pas d'être ascensionnée . » souligna****Teal'C derrière lui ,avec un fin sourire , lui arrachant une****sorte de glapissement entre le rire et le sanglot .****  
****C'est vrai qu'au moins Sam ne risquait pas grand chose de ce****côté là … Depuis son combat avec Anubis , ils n'avaient eut ****aucunes nouvelles d'Oma … mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir****s'ils devaient ou non s'en réjouir …****  
****-« Ascensionnée ? » répéta Mitchell , un peu surpris .****  
****-« C'est un état que Daniel Jackson connaît bien . » insista ****le Jaffa , posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami .****  
****-« Aucuns risques ! » répéta Daniel , reprenant contenance .« Vous vouliez quelques chose ? » reprit il à l'intention de****Mitchell .****  
****-« Le colonel Davis viens d'autoriser une mission vers****P35R467T . Il pense qu'on pourrai peut être y trouver****d'autre informations sur … » commença Mitchell .****  
****-« La disparition d'O'Neill ? » le coupa férocement Teal'C, se redressant déjà impatient de partir .****  
****-« Ça aussi . » reconnut Mitchell , en se dirigeant vers la****sortie suivit des deux hommes . « Mais je crois pas qu'il ****l'ai mentionné au Pentagone . »**

**L'explosion avait été si brutale , se souvint il , en ****ouvrant les yeux , sans rien voir . Il n'avait pas eut le ****temps de s'écarter …. Une grenade Ash'ok … se rappela-t-il ****alors qu'à la manière d'un film qu'on passe à l'envers , il ****revoyait mentalement ce qui c'était passé … Carter …****  
****-« Chut … je suis là … » lui répondit la voix de la jeune ****femme , qu'il avait appelé sans en avoir conscience , alors ****qu'une main le forçait doucement à se rallonger .****Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était redressé …****Une grenade Ash'ok …oui , mais qui ?… songea-t-il alors même ****qu'un bruit atrocement familier de cliquetis métallique le ****faisaient frémir. … Les réplicateurs !****  
****-« Chut … ne vous inquiétez pas … » murmura encore la voix ,passant sur son front , le faisant glisser doucement dans****l'inconscience , sans voir l'éclat métallique qu'un rayon de****lumière , pénétrant dans la salle mal éclairée , faisait ****naître sur les écailles réplicantes qui composaient encore****le visage de la jeune femme .****Fin .****Ps : Si vous voulez une suite , demandez aux scénaristes de****Stargate ! ;p**

* * *

(Quelque part ailleurs )


End file.
